


Got Me So Blind

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sam's sexy grief beard, Schmoop, Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, post-Michael, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: В последнее время Сэм вёл себя очень странно, и Дин, чёрт возьми, обязан докопаться до сути.Просто это так похоже на Сэма: найти какой-нибудь проклятый предмет и стать одержимым чем-то, что очень хочет Дина на обед, за те двадцать минут, пока его младший брат был вне поля зрения Дина с момента возвращения.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Got Me So Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got Me So Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292732) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



Поначалу это всего лишь крошечное стойкое чувство в уголке сознания, слабое смутное подозрение, что что-то где-то не так. Но Дин бы не стал отличным охотником, если бы не доверял своим инстинктам, поэтому он откидывается на спинку стула за кухонным столом бункера, пьёт утренний кофе и внимательно следит за… чем-то. Он просто ещё не совсем уверен, за чем именно.

Его брат возится на кухне, шуршит миской с мюслями после утренней пробежки. Загорелая кожа Сэма блестит от пота, футболка влажно облепила его фигуру. И, пока Сэм роется в холодильнике в поисках йогурта, Дин позволяет взгляду оценивающе изучать игру мышц на широкой спине Сэма, то, как спортивные штаны брата плотно обтягивают упругий изгиб его задницы, когда он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть на нижние полки холодильника.

Если он никогда не будет с Сэмми так, как ему хотелось бы, — и Дина это устраивает, правда: Сэм здесь, с ним, в безопасности и относительно счастливый, и это всё, что нужно Дину, — это не значит, что он не может просто _смотреть_. Он делает мысленную заметку всегда хранить йогурт Сэма на нижней полке холодильника.

Дин снова бросает взгляд на столешницу, когда Сэм оборачивается, торжествующе сжимая йогурт.

— Почему мой йогурт всегда сзади? — ворчит Сэм, выдвигая ящик стола, чтобы взять ложку.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я готовил для тебя, Сэмми, то просто смирись, что я храню ингредиенты там, где мне их проще достать. — Дин лениво улыбается брату и с ликованием готовится к тому, что сейчас его отчитают, потому что совсем не обязательно занимать _всё_ место на полке в холодильнике.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Сэм, накладывая немного йогурта в тарелку с мюсли.

— Но я… Что? — Дин недоумённо хмурится, глядя на брата.

— Я сказал, хорошо. — Сэм ставит миску с йогуртом и мюсли на стол, плюхается на стул рядом с Дином и лучезарно улыбается, яркий и ласковый, и Дин не может не улыбнуться в ответ, его сердце наполняется любовью, как и всегда, когда он рядом со своим младшим братом.

— Тебе надо побриться, чувак, — говорит он Сэму, просто на случай, если Сэм думает, что Дин размяк или что-то в этом роде.

Когда он вернулся после того, как окончательно изгнал Михаила, то был несколько удивлён, увидев Сэма со шкурой, которой как минимум месяца полтора. И на самом деле это выглядит… чертовски сексуально, если бы Дин думал об этом. А это не так. Ни капли.

— У меня не было времени, — говорит Сэм, запихивая в рот смесь йогурта и мюсли. — Я был занят. Искал тебя. — Это удручающий признак того, насколько сильно Дин помешался на своём младшем брате, раз находит Сэма невыносимо привлекательным, даже когда тот весь в поту и говорит с набитым ртом.

— Ну, вот я и вернулся, — говорит он, делая ещё один глоток кофе.

— Да, вернулся, — отвечает Сэм, поворачиваясь и одаривая Дина ещё одной широкой счастливой улыбкой. Дин, непривычный к таким открытым проявлениям любви без прилагающейся близости смерти, просто смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, поражённый.

Краем глаза Дин замечает какое-то движение, и это заставляет его напрячься и резко повернуть голову, но это всего лишь Джек, который забредает на кухню, беспечно не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд Дина. Однако присутствие Джека напоминает Дину о его миссии следить за любой необычной деятельностью в бункере (и, само собой разумеется, защищать от неё Сэмми в случае необходимости).

Дин орлиным взором наблюдает, как Джек достаёт печенье из банки на стойке, а затем уходит, но решает, что не Джек является источником всех этих странностей.

Он снова обращает внимание на Сэма. Уходит некоторое время, чтобы понять, что его беспокоит, но в конце концов до него доходит: Сэм смотрит на него не как обычно. Дин знает все выражения лица Сэма, начиная от раздражённого «Прекрати жевать с открытым ртом, Дин, боже, я не могу с тобой выбраться на люди» до слезливого «Ты почти _умер_ , Дин, мне нужно обнять тебя прямо сейчас», но этот взгляд — он никогда не видел, чтобы Сэм смотрел на него так раньше. Это хищный, почти голодный взгляд, который Сэм бросает на него украдкой, когда думает, что Дин не видит.

Дин хмурится. Он задумывается, не рылся ли Сэм в необъятных складских помещениях бункера снова, потому что это так похоже на Сэма: найти какой-нибудь про́клятый предмет и стать одержимым чем-то, что очень хочет Дина на обед, за те двадцать минут, пока его младший брат был вне поля зрения Дина с момента возвращения.

Он обязан проверить, цела ли татуировка Сэма от одержимости, потому что кто знает, что, чёрт возьми, происходило, пока Дина не было.

Только вот… на самом деле довольно трудно поймать Сэма без рубашки теперь, когда у них разные комнаты. Следующие два дня Дин проводит, околачиваясь в комнате Сэма и надеясь, что брат выйдет после душа без рубашки, но почему-то, выходя из ванной, Сэм всегда одет и теперь начал одаривать Дина странными изучающими взглядами, когда находит его сидящим на кровати после душа.

Оставшись без выбора, Дин на следующее утро готовится и дрочит дважды, потому что Сэмми не должен узнать, какие мысли он вызывает у старшего брата, и все эти годы Дин скрывал эти мысли не для того, чтобы сейчас облажаться. Затем он берёт себя в руки, входит в комнату Сэма, услышав шум работающего душа, открывает дверь ванной и сдвигает занавеску в сторону.

— Дин, какого хера! — У Сэма огромные глаза. Он быстро пытается прикрыть промежность обеими руками, за что Дин точно высмеял бы его, вот только у Сэма _стоит_ — о чёрт, похоже, Дин помешал младшему брату дрочить — и, блядь, Дин определённо _не должен_ пялиться, но он не может оторвать глаз от определённо впечатляющего и очень твёрдого члена Сэма.

— Д-Дин? — неуверенно говорит Сэм. Дин с трудом поднимает глаза, отстранённо отмечая, что да, татуировка на месте — и у Сэма снова тот странный голодный взгляд, нацеленный на губы Дина, и яркий румянец окрашивает его щёки и тянется до середины груди.

Дин вдруг понимает, что всё ещё таращится на своего очень голого маленького брата (ну, не такого уж и маленького, радостно отмечает его первобытная часть сознания), и дерьмо дерьмо _дерьмо_ , его собственный член начинает наливаться, дёргаясь в джинсах.

— Не израсходуй всю горячую воду, сучка, — говорит он, вероятно, слишком громко, а затем растягивает губы в самой грязной, самой неприличной ухмылке, какой только может, прежде чем поспешно свалить из ванной.

Они об этом не говорят.

Следующие три ночи подряд Дину снится, как Сэм выходит из душа и тянется к нему, обнажённый, возбуждённый, весь покрытый каплями воды. В первый день он просыпается мучительно твёрдым, а в следующие два — с липкими простынями. Дин украдкой бросает все простыни в стирку и стоически смиряется с судьбой: что угодно, лишь бы спасти Сэма от того, во что он вляпался на _этот_ раз.

За следующие несколько дней Дин «случайно» проливает на Сэма святую воду (это делает тонкую белую рубашку Сэма полупрозрачной, что приводит к непреднамеренному побочному эффекту в виде удвоения частоты сердечных сокращений Дина и абсолютно не влияет на Сэма), театрально спотыкается и опутывает Сэма длинной железной цепью, которую нёс Дин (это по какой-то причине заставляет Сэма выглядеть заинтригованным), и высыпает на Сэма каменную соль (снова без эффекта).

Он не может заставить себя ударить Сэма серебряным ножом, поэтому твёрдо исключает этот вариант. Сэм, со своей стороны, начинает смотреть явно подозрительно на внезапный приступ неуклюжести Дина.

На следующий день Дин находит Сэма, хмурящегося над толстой книгой, в библиотеке бункера. Когда он направляется к брату, чтобы посмотреть, что Сэм делает, Сэм поднимает взгляд и лучезарно _улыбается_ , в его глазах нежная, искренняя привязанность, а на щеках ямочки, и Дин быстро забывает, что собирался сказать.

— Кристо, — выпаливает он.

Сэм тупо смотрит на него.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Ничего, не обращай внимания, — отвечает Дин и спешно уходит.

Хорошо, да, итак, Сэм, вероятно, не одержим. Может быть, проклятие или что-то ещё.

***

Следующим вечером Сэм заходит в комнату Дина, как раз когда тот засыпает. Когда дверь его спальни открывается, Дин уже тянется за пистолетом под подушку и полурывком выпрямляется, прежде чем понимает, что это всего лишь Сэм, затем отпускает рукоять пистолета и безвольно плюхается обратно на подушку.

— Чувак, — устало бормочет он, а потом Сэм оказывается у кровати, толкая Дина и забираясь к нему.

— А? — приглушённо говорит Дин, всё ещё полусонный. Он инстинктивно переворачивается, когда Сэм скользит в его кровать. — Что?.. Сэм, что ты?..

Обычно они не спят вместе, если только один из них не ранен или не болен. Дин приподнимается на локте, мгновенно просыпаясь.

— Тебе больно, Сэмми?

— Нет, — говорит Сэм. Он крадёт одеяло и сворачивается калачиком.

— Ты что, заболел? — спрашивает Дин. Он протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать лоб Сэма.

Сэм отпихивает его руку.

— Я не болен, — говорит он, затем поворачивается на бок лицом к Дину и закидывает на него руку и ногу, практически прижимая Дина к кровати, потому что да, гигантавр.

— Проклят?!

— Нет. Спокойной ночи, Дин, — бормочет Сэм, не обращая внимания на изумлённый взгляд Дина, и закрывает глаза. Через минуту он уже тихо посапывает.

Дин противится, пытаясь разбудить Сэма и потребовать ответа, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, но его младший братишка выглядит таким умиротворённым, лицо расслаблено, и всё привычное беспокойство, которое он носит с собой, сглаживается, и у Дина просто не хватает духа сделать это. Сэм в последнее время тоже выглядит довольно измотанным: вероятно, результат переживаний из-за поисков Дина.

Дин нежно проводит пальцем по тёмным кругам под глазами Сэма и вздыхает. Его брат слегка ворочается во сне, ещё теснее прижимаясь к Дину и сопя у него на плече. Дин убирает несколько прядей со щеки Сэма, проводит большим пальцем по его щетине. Ему немного жарко, потому что его гигантский младший брат прилепился, как осьминог, и излучает тепло, как печка, но даже так и табун диких лошадей не заставил бы его сейчас двигаться.

— Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, — шепчет он, едва касаясь губами виска Сэма.

К тому же оказывается, что Дин спокойнее всего в жизни спит, когда его агрессивно обнимает Сэм.

Ха!

Не то чтобы он собирался, ну знаете, _признаться_ в этом Сэму или вроде того.

Три дня спустя у Дина заканчиваются идеи. Он пришёл к выводу, что Сэм, скорее всего, не одержим, и Сэм уже сказал, что не проклят, но он всё ещё _ведёт себя странно_.

Он всё так же спит в постели Дина каждую ночь. Дин уже автоматически начал сдвигаться на одну сторону кровати и оставлять место Сэму на другой стороне. Чёрт возьми.

В отместку он чересчур громко жалуется каждый раз, когда Сэм забирается в его кровать. Но у него появляется неприятное чувство, что Сэму плевать, поскольку каждую ночь его младший брат беспечно игнорирует его жалобы, сворачивается вокруг Дина и сразу же засыпает.

***

Может быть, Сэм солгал, что не был проклят. Дин про себя хмурится, решая, что не помешает немного поэкспериментировать, посмотреть, сможет ли он точно понять, что происходит с его младшим братом. Сэм временами может быть раздражающе замкнутым, но он принадлежит _Дину_ , так что если что-то не в порядке, о чём Сэм не хочет — или не может — рассказать Дину, то работа Дина — выяснить это.

В его планах на следующий день подлатать детку, может быть, заменить масло. Когда он зовёт Сэма присоединиться, Сэм охотно соглашается, что довольно странно. Но потом он буквально оказывается под машиной с Дином и позволяет ему объяснять, что делать, и даже сам меняет масло, что начинает пугать Дина, потому что он никак не решит, психует он из-за того, что Сэм так интересуется деткой, или больше доволен, ведь Сэм и детка — две самые любимые вещи во Вселенной, и потому в мире Дина Винчестера нет ничего лучше, чем быть рядом с ними обоими одновременно.

А ещё он, возможно, немного возбуждён от вида Сэма в грязной майке и джинсах, со взъерошенными волосами из-за того, что тот ковырялся под «Импалой», от вида обнажённых рук и одежды, запачканной моторным маслом, и… ладно, да, Дину нужно сосредоточиться. Выяснить, что случилось с Сэмом, бла-бла. Дерьмо. Дин всего лишь человек, окей? А Сэм прямо сейчас всерьёз проверяет пределы его концентрации.

Итак… единственный реальный результат эксперимента с деткой в том, что следующие несколько дней Дин яростно дрочит, думая о Сэме в этой обтягивающей, запачканной маслом майке, о поте, который стекает по его шее и блестит на мускулистых руках, и… да. Что ж. Дело в том, что он _до сих пор_ не выяснил, что случилось с Сэмом, и, как соль на рану, его член начинает натирать после всех многочисленных манипуляций правой рукой.

Следующая идея Дина: может быть, это какое-то проклятие послушания? Может, Сэм должен делать всё, о чём его попросят, и это действительно очень жутко; если это правда, то Дин не выпустит Сэма из бункера — или, чёрт возьми, из _комнаты_ , — пока они не исправят всё, потому что просто _мысль_ , что демон или кто хуже заполучит в руки Сэма, когда тот уязвим, заставляет кровь Дина стыть в жилах.

 _Эту_ теорию достаточно легко проверить. Дин обычно готовит пару раз в неделю, но сейчас прекращает и каждый день отправляет Сэма покупать нездоровую еду на вынос, осторожно следя за ним, чтобы убедиться, что никто не приблизится к Сэму и не попросит его сделать что-нибудь сомнительное.

На четвёртый день Сэм наконец упирается и наотрез отказывается покупать Дину ещё один тройной чизбургер, ворча о здоровье, холестерине и бог знает о чём ещё.

Дин так рад, что теория проклятия послушания оказалась ошибочной, что позволяет Сэму заказывать всё, чего хочется, и его сердце совсем не _трепещет_ в груди, когда Сэм счастливо улыбается ему, пока он давится листьями гадости, которую Сэм называет салатом. _Блядь_.

***

После случая со Скуби-Ду (всё ещё _лучший в их жизни_ , по мнению Дина) Дин хотел купить новый телевизор, чтобы заменить тот, который им пришлось уничтожить. Ему наконец-то выпадает шанс, когда он проходит мимо рекламы Best Buy о распродаже старой модели телевизора с плоским экраном, поэтому он заставляет Сэма пойти с ним и купить телевизор прямо здесь и сейчас. Тогда же он покупает мохнатый ковёр в соседнем мебельном магазине, потому что эй, пещере Дина совершенно _необходим_ мохнатый ковёр.

С помощью Сэма он устанавливает телевизор в пещере Дина, и они плюхаются в ленивые кресла с пивом и миской попкорна на столе между ними, чтобы посмотреть марафон старых вестернов, который предложил Дин и на который согласился Сэм.

Сэм спокоен, пока идут «Хороший, плохой, злой» и «Дилижанс», и начинает ёрзать только в середине «Великолепной семёрки». В этот момент Дин просто теряет терпение: он даже не смог полностью насладиться фильмами, потому что слишком беспокоится о Сэме.

Он подходит к двери и запирает её, затем прислоняется к ней, скрестив руки на груди. Сэм наклоняет голову набок, глядя на Дина со смесью замешательства и настороженности.

— Ладно, — решительно говорит он Сэму. — Что происходит, Сэмми?

— А? — тупо говорит Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя на Дина.

— Ты ведёшь себя чертовски _странно_ , чувак, — объясняет Дин. Он считает по пальцам. — Ты спал в моей кровати, работал со мной над деткой, посмотрел _три вестерна подряд_ , не жалуясь ни на один…

— О. — Лицо Сэма вытягивается. — Ты против? Я подумал, может…

— Что, нет, конечно, я _не против_ , — говорит Дин, потому что теперь Сэм просто смешон. Как будто Дин мог возражать, что его братишка рядом с ним каждую минуту, улыбается Дину, как будто Дин центр его мира, забирается в кровать Дина, как будто там его место, и… И единственная проблема в том, что это рождает у Дина _идеи_ , которые заставляют его тупое предательское сердце ныть от тоски по тому, чего никогда не может быть.

И Сэмми уже пора перестать пялиться на него щенячьими глазками, чёрт возьми, потому что Дин не может _думать_ , когда Сэм смотрит на него вот так, с этими огромными жалостливыми глазами и обиженно надутыми губами.

— В любом случае, дело не в этом, перестань меня отвлекать! — говорит он Сэму, а потом сильно хмурится. — В чём дело? Я думал, ты одержим, но это не так. Ты проклят? Ты болен? Ты _умираешь_? В этом всё дело, да? Ты умираешь и _ни хуя мне об этом не сказал_ , какого хрена, Сэмми…

Сэм прерывает его тираду взрывом смеха. Дин так удивлён, что замолкает с открытым ртом.

— Прости, — говорит Сэм извиняющимся тоном. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, Дин. Я даже не знал… Ты должен был сказать. Просто после того, как ты вернулся, я… я устал скрывать, как много ты для меня значишь, понимаешь? — Он опускает голову, нервно заламывая пальцы. — Мне тридцать пять лет, и я уже _давно_ перешёл черту, после которой плевать, что обо мне думают люди. Мне плевать, если все в бункере увидят, что я каждый вечер захожу в твою комнату. Я просто… я счастливее, когда рядом с тобой. И я думаю, что ты тоже лучше спишь рядом со мной.

— _Сэмми_ , — беспомощно говорит Дин. Его сердце бьётся быстро: есть что-то сокровенное и драгоценное в исповеди Сэма. И, даже если Дин умрёт от спермотоксикоза из-за того, что будет обнимать Сэма каждую ночь, это того стоит. То, что он чувствует к Сэму — ему не нужно знать об этом, это правда, которую Дин унесёт с собой в могилу. Этого… этого достаточно. Больше, чем достаточно, и больше, чем Дин заслуживает.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что я одержим? — спрашивает Сэм, слегка нахмурив брови. — Я же не пытался тебя убить или что-то в этом роде.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Дин. — Ты всё время как-то странно смотришь на меня. Словно… — Он делает паузу, чтобы подумать об этом. — Словно… словно умираешь с голоду, а я салат, или вроде того. — Он хмурится. Это вышло не совсем точно.

— _Ох_ , — говорит Сэм и _краснеет_. Дин изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Хм. — Сэм ёжится, медленно краснея ещё больше. — Я, эм. — Он нервно облизывает губы. — _Дин_ , — умоляюще говорит он.

Дин думает обо всех странных взглядах Сэма, направленных на него, и о тех мелочах, которые Сэм для него делает, даже когда не особо этого хочет… и ещё о том, как в последнее время младший брат смотрит на его губы.

Сэм однажды рассказал ему о концепции под названием «Бритва Оккама». _Самое простое объяснение обычно оказывается правильным_ , сказал он. Тогда он говорил об охоте, о том, почему монстр, на которого они охотились, скорее всего, был вампиром (он оказался прав, ну конечно) — но всё же. Дин начинает думать, что этот парень Оккам, возможно, был прав.

Он подходит к Сэму немного ближе, подцепляет двумя пальцами петлю джинсов брата и притягивает Сэма к себе. Он приподнимает голову; губы замирают в дюйме от губ Сэма, и они так близко, и глаза Сэма широко раскрыты и темны, и его дыхание быстрое и неровное в горячем пространстве между ними.

— Сэмми? — низко говорит Дин.

— Пожалуйста, скажи «да», — шепчет Сэм, тихо, открыто и отчаянно, сжимая пальцами подол хенли Дина.

И боже, Дин никогда, никогда не думал, что у него может быть это — почти головокружение от осознания того, что единственная вещь, которую он когда-либо хотел, и правда вот-вот станет его. Словно Сэма вообще должен беспокоить ответ Дина — он должен знать лучше, правда. Если дело касается Сэма, то ответ Дина всегда будет «да».

— Да, — шепчет он тихо и мягко, как будто они делятся секретом, и Сэм бросается вперёд, чтобы преодолеть этот последний дюйм пространства, прижимаясь губами, горячими и голодными, к его губам. Борода Сэма грубо царапает кожу Дина, и Дин стонет в поцелуй, громко и бесстыдно, сжимая обеими ладонями небритую челюсть Сэма, и медленно и грубо скребёт ногтями щетину.

Дин нежно тянет нижнюю губу Сэма зубами, проводит языком между его губ, пока тот не раздвигает их и не задыхается поцелуем, когда Дин тщательно изучает рот Сэма языком.

Сэм издаёт протестующий звук, когда Дин отстраняется, и подаётся вперёд, преследуя губы Дина своими, крепко сжимая хенли Дина.

— Полегче, тигр. — Дин ухмыляется Сэму в губы и начинает расстёгивать его рубашку. — Просто хочу избавиться от этого.

Дин расстёгивает лишь верхние две пуговицы его рубашки, прежде чем Сэм снова набрасывается на него, настойчиво дёргая хенли Дина, чтобы притянуть его ближе и целовать мокро, неряшливо и нетерпеливо, и внезапно расстёгивание всех этих пуговиц занимает слишком много, блядь, времени. Он неуклюже расстёгивает ещё три пуговицы, а после просто сдаётся и стягивает рубашку через голову Сэма, отбрасывая её в сторону, пока Сэм задирает спинку хенли Дина до плеч, останавливается и ждёт, когда ему позволят содрать её полностью, а затем тянет вверх и куда-то швыряет.

Дин наклоняет голову, чтобы снова поцеловать своего младшего брата; у него будет чёртов ожог от бороды Сэма, которая царапает подбородок и щёки, но ему абсолютно плевать, это так охуенно хорошо, потому что это _Сэм_. Огромные руки Сэма повсюду, поглаживают бока Дина и его грудь, сильно сжимая соски, заставляя стон вырваться из горла Дина, когда тот выгибается в умелых пальцах Сэма.

Он расстёгивает молнию на джинсах Сэма и стягивает их на бёдра брата, а затем бесцеремонно падает на колени и накрывает ртом выпуклость боксёров Сэма.

— М-м-м… _блядь_! — Голос Сэма срывается, когда Дин прижимается губами к прикрытой тканью головке члена Сэма, его бёдра дёргаются вперёд, а огромные руки беспомощно обхватывают голову Дина. Дин сжимает ткань, сосёт сильнее, пока ткань не становится влажной от слюны, член не дёргается под его губами, а руки Сэма не сжимаются в его волосах с задыхающимся: — Дин… _ох_ …

Длинные пальцы Сэма так сильно впиваются в волосы Дина, что такими темпами он, скорее всего, вырвет клок волос. Ладони Дина на бёдрах Сэма, большой палец левой руки лежит под тазовой косточкой, а остальные широко раскрыты на упругом изгибе его задницы. Член Дина такой твёрдый, что, кажется, порвёт джинсы.

Правой рукой он тянет боксеры Сэма вниз, освобождая его член, великолепно толстый, и раскрасневшийся, и влажный от смазки. Дин наклоняется вперёд и жадно обхватывает кончик члена Сэма, смакуя на языке солоновато-горький вкус младшего брата, и Сэм скулит, его колени дрожат; он стонет имя Дина и отшатывается, джинсы всё ещё болтаются вокруг его лодыжек. Он неуклюже сбрасывает их и обрушивается в кресло, которое — прекрасно — как раз идеальной высоты, чтобы Дин подполз на четвереньках, обхватил ладонями сильные бёдра брата и заглотил член Сэма.

— _Блядь_. — Сэм задыхается и гортанно стонет, ударяясь головой о подголовник кресла, беспомощно вскидывая бёдра — и Иисусе, Сэмми огромный _везде_ , его руки запутываются в волосах Дина, его член заполняет рот Дина и истекает смазкой на язык, и Дин никогда не был так возбуждён за _всю грёбаную жизнь_.

Ему _необходимо_ положить руку на свой стоящий ноющий член; губами он плотно обхватывает член Сэма, но убирает руки с его бёдер, чтобы расстегнуть свои джинсы. Сэм начинает дёргать волосы Дина, поначалу нежно, но, когда Дин не реагирует, всё сильнее, и, когда Дин протестующе рычит и наконец неохотно позволяет члену Сэма выскользнуть, Сэм немедленно соскальзывает с кресла и оказывается на коленях перед Дином, накрывая его руки своими.

— Дай мне, — бормочет он, — Дин, я хочу… — Затем он стягивает джинсы и боксеры Дина на бёдра. Дин с облегчением вздыхает, когда Сэм, наконец, освобождает его пульсирующий член, но руки Сэма всё ещё лежат на бёдрах Дина, и он просто смотрит тёмными от похоти глазами и высовывает розовый язык, чтобы облизать губы, и Дин стонет от жажды.

— Сэмми, _ну же_. — И Дин не _умоляет_ , но близок к этому. Сэм мягко и голодно смеётся, крепко обхватывает пальцами член Дина, собирая капельки смазки с головки и размазывая их по стволу Дина, и, боже, _наконец-то_ , блядь.

Боже, это _потрясающе_ , мозолистые пальцы Сэма гладят его член твёрдо и уверенно, и Дин бросается вперёд, чтобы снова поцеловать Сэма, обхватив его лицо ладонью, наслаждаясь грубым трением дурацкой сексуальной бороды Сэма под пальцами. Другой рукой он обхватывает член Сэма, всё ещё мокрый от слюны Дина, и стонет прямо в рот брату, когда тот беспомощно сжимает его в кулаке.

— _Боже_. — Сэм тяжело дышит прямо в губы Дина. — О боже, Дин, Дин, пожалуйста.

Дин покусывает губы Сэма, прижимается влажными поцелуями к его щеке, подбородку, мягко дёргает зубами мочку уха Сэма.

— Чего ты хочешь, малыш? — шепчет он прямо в ухо Сэму, чувствуя, как его брат дрожит. — Скажи мне, детка. Скажи, как заставить тебя чувствовать себя хорошо.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — мгновенно отвечает Сэм, и что-то в том, как он это говорит, задыхающийся и жаждущий, словно… словно часто думал об этом, словно хотел давно, _сильно_ — боже, это обжигает всего Дина мысленным образом распростёртого на простынях его комнаты Сэма, который дышит тяжело и отчаянно, пальцами одной руки трахает себя, а другой рукой плотно сжимает член и ублажает себя, думая о _Дине_.

— Блядь, _да_ , — горячо говорит Дин и позволяет Сэму затащить его на толстый пушистый ковёр и целовать до беспамятства. Он лежит на Сэме, и младший брат целует его бесстыдно и неистово; Сэм стонет и толкается бёдрами, их члены трутся друг о друга, и это так _удивительно_ , что Дин словно теряется в этом, позволяя себе пробовать, вдыхать и _касаться_ Сэма.

Он запускает пальцы в глупо длинные волосы Сэма и грубо тянет, пока Сэм не _скулит_ ; его член дёргается под ним, покрасневшие от поцелуев губы мягкие и влажные, а глаза остекленевшие от похоти — и ладно, чёрт, он никогда больше не будет смеяться над девчачьими волосами Сэма. Блядь. Не теперь, когда Сэм запрокидывает голову, обнажая соблазнительно беззащитное горло и громко постанывая от поцелуев в чувствительную кожу.

Дин позволяет Сэму утянуть его в ещё один грязный болезненный поцелуй, прежде чем неохотно поднимается на ноги, отбрасывает джинсы и боксеры и практически бежит в ванную, чтобы вытащить презерватив из коробки, припрятанной в шкафу. Когда он возвращается, Сэм всё ещё лежит на ковре голый, с розовыми щеками и взъерошенными волосами, лениво надрачивая, пока жадно смотрит на Дина, и Дин почти спотыкается о собственные ноги в стремлении вернуться к Сэму, подползает к нему, чтобы прижаться горячими и требовательными телами друг к другу и вылизать рот младшего брата.

Но, когда Дин прерывает поцелуй, чтобы порыться в боковом кармане кресла, и торжествующе вытаскивает бутылку смазки, Сэм приподнимается на локте и моргает.

— Серьёзно, Дин? — спрашивает он.

— Что? — отвечает Дин на обвиняющий взгляд Сэма. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я купил гигантский телевизор, чтобы смотреть канал «Дискавери» или типа того?

— Фу, — кривится Сэм, выглядя немного напуганным, но всё ещё возбуждённым. Дин ухмыляется.

— Чувак, просто подожди, пока не увидишь всё в ультрафиолете, — говорит он Сэму, только чтобы увидеть, как лицо Сэма морщится.

— Ты отвратителен, — сообщает ему Сэм, но его член всё ещё твёрдый, как камень, и он нетерпеливо раздвигает свои бесконечно длинные ноги шире, когда Дин становится на колени между его мощными бёдрами и открывает крышку смазки, так что, очевидно, Сэму он не _так уж_ и противен.

— Да? — спрашивает Дин, ухмыляясь. — Не слышу, чтобы ты жаловался, малыш. — Он щедро смазывает каждый палец, и, конечно же, Сэм затыкается, как только Дин обводит его вход скользким пальцем — что ж, нет, он прекращает _говорить_ , но теперь стонет глубоко и нетерпеливо, когда Дин медленно вводит палец в тугое горячее совершенство тела Сэма, возбуждённо наблюдая за Дином с опущенными ресницами и приоткрытыми и влажными розовыми губами.

К тому времени, как внутри младшего брата три пальца, а другой рукой Дин надрачивает член Сэма, Сэм отчаянно извивается на его пальцах, задыхаясь открытым ртом и истекая смазкой по всей руке Дина. Боже, Сэм так чертовски горяч сейчас, когда его голова откинута назад, и губы приоткрыты, и длинные волосы веером рассыпаны под ним и обрамляют лицо как ореол, и пот блестит на загорелой коже.

Он вынимает пальцы, не обращая внимания на протестующие возгласы Сэма, и снова накрывает Сэма собой, чтобы завладеть его губами, целуя медленно и глубоко, приподнимаясь на локте и запутываясь пальцами в волосах Сэма. Он сильно дёргает за шелковистые пряди, чтобы выбить из Сэма ещё более восхитительные стоны, и да, хорошо, может быть, у Дина есть маленький пункт на волосы диснеевской принцессы Сэмми, но кто может винить его, серьёзно.

Сэм скользит руками вверх по бёдрам Дина и широко разводит пальцы на его заднице, притягивая плотнее, их члены соприкасаются по всей длине, и хорошо, блядь, Дин должен встать, или он кончит прежде, чем его член окажется внутри Сэма.

Он неохотно высвобождается из объятий Сэма, вслепую нащупывая презерватив, и наконец находит упаковку под бутылкой смазки и разрывает её, но вынужден остановиться на полпути, чтобы отбить блуждающие руки Сэма от своего члена, потому что он уже слишком возбуждён, а они едва начали. Сэм ухмыляется ему, глаза щурятся от смеха, а ресницы почти скромно опущены, но его улыбка бесспорно порочна, как будто он точно знает, о чём думает Дин, и Дин едва может дышать из-за удара любви и желания, которое поднимается в груди.

Дин натягивает презерватив в рекордное время, а затем медленно входит в Сэма, и он такой тугой и горячий вокруг него, и боже, это идеально, _идеально_. Сэм под ним задыхается именем Дина, его огромные руки впиваются в запястья Дина, и член, раскрасневшийся и влажный между ними, истекает смазкой на его плоский живот.

И Дин был со многими мужчинами и женщинами, но ни с кем из них никогда он не чувствовал _подобного_ ; с Сэмом всё чувствуется _острее_ , словно с Сэмом в руках он непобедим и в то же время абсолютно ужасно уязвим. Он никогда не был из тех, кто держится за руки, смотрит друг другу в глаза, но он хочет провести часы вот так: глубоко внутри Сэма, целуя и касаясь, наблюдая, как младший брат распадается под ним.

— Дин, — шепчет Сэм, и Дин наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его снова, глубоко и сладко, почти пополам сгибая Сэма, но он, кажется, не против — лишь обхватывает его своими длинными ногами, впиваясь пятками в спину Дина. И Дин начинает толкаться мощнее, ищет угол проникновения, пока не попадает по простате Сэма с каждым ударом, одной рукой надрачивая член брата, и Сэм задыхается и выгибается навстречу, совершенно не стесняясь и такой охуенно красивый.

Сэм узкий, как тиски, на его члене, и Дин чувствует, как нарастает оргазм — медленно разворачивающееся удовольствие в низу живота. Он может сказать, что его брат тоже близко, член Сэма толстый, налитой и тяжёлый в руке, и как только эта мысль проносится в голове, Сэм выдыхает: « _Боже_ » — и кончает на грудь, живот и в руку Дина, бормоча:

— Дин, _Дин_ … Боже, я так люблю тебя… — И Дин беспомощно вздрагивает, задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух, кончая так сильно, что почти теряет сознание.

Ему удаётся найти достаточно энергии, чтобы медленно выйти из Сэма и рухнуть на спину рядом с ним, пока оба задыхаются, потные и переполненные. Он осторожно снимает презерватив с обмякшего члена, завязывает его и бросает через всю комнату в мусорное ведро в углу, но промахивается.

Рядом с ним фыркает Сэм.

— Я всё видел, — говорит он.

Дин хмыкает. Плевать, пещера Дина — _его_ (ну и Сэма тоже), и он, чёрт подери, может оставить валяться презерватив, если захочет. Он искоса смотрит на брата, который выглядит счастливо измученным, оттраханным и не склонным ругаться из-за упомянутого презерватива. Дин довольно усмехается про себя и закрывает глаза.

Он чувствует, как Сэм рядом с ним двигается, затем тёплая тяжесть брата обвивает его, гигинтские руки Сэма поднимаются, обнимают Дина и притягивают его ближе. Сэм прижимается, кладёт подбородок на плечо Дина, его борода касается щеки Дина, и он удовлетворённо вздыхает в шею Дина.

Кстати об этом… Дин потирает рукой подбородок, кожа которого слишком чувствительная и немного побаливает.

— По-моему, у меня раздражение от твоей бороды, чувак, — говорит он Сэму.

— Мне жаль, — отвечает Сэм без всякого сожаления в голосе.

— Нет, совсем нет, — говорит Дин.

— Я всё исправлю, — обещает Сэм, и Дин _чувствует_ , как младший брат ухмыляется, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— И как же? — настороженно спрашивает Дин.

— Завтра я устрою тебе раздражение _везде_ , — мурлычет Сэм, низко и чувственно, и, да, тогда ладно.

— Лучше тебе сдержать слово, — говорит Дин и обнимает Сэма в ответ, совсем чуть-чуть.


End file.
